


Even When It Is Awful

by bessemerprocess



Series: Ozone Beetles Are Not Tame [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Biting, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, M/M, Silence, death during sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seriously disturbing encounter between John Druitt and Nikola Tesla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When It Is Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe wherein Helen does not recover after _Veritas_. This fic contains disturbing content.

Johnny always waits until he can barely hold it together before coming to find him, like Nikola is just slightly less distasteful than cutting up women. Perhaps he is actually more distasteful to John than murder, but he certainly is better than Helen's displeasure. Even now.

Will has set them up in guest rooms, and Nikola has dismantled Henry's security systems one by one until his room is free of intrusion. It's actually a challenge, keeping up with Henry's attempts at surveillance. Neither of their hearts are really into it, though. The only person who cares that the goings-on in Nikola's rooms aren't being recorded is Declan, and trust James to pick a voyeur.

John's been winding up to this for weeks. Another doctor has failed to return Helen her sanity. Another Sanctuary minion has led a failed coup. Nikola's been watching as John goes silent and brittle, as he starts to stare at Kate like she's not a person with a gun, but a victim with enticing body parts. Nikola's been waiting for this knock for days.

He opens the door and lets John in. He barely gets the door locked before John is on him, pushing him towards the bed as he rips Nikola's clothes off. The first time they'd done this, John had ruined Nikola's second favorite waistcoat and he still hasn't forgiven him. Not that John cares, Nikola just takes better precautions these days.

The sex is more fight then anything else: pushing and biting and fingers dug deep into skin. Nikola is careful to keep his nails blunt and human, his vampire side is not what John is after, and bloody welts will bring unwanted attention.

John is not careful at all. He scratches his way up Nikola's chest, alternating his finger nails with his teeth. He leaves a trail of bloody half moons up to Nikola's neck, and Nikola just rides the waves of pain in bliss. The thing about Johnny is that he never forgets how indestructible Nikola is, or if he does, he doesn't care. Not that Nikola is going to let Johnny play around in his internal organs the way that really seems to get John off--Nikola doesn't enjoy the level of pain that comes with regrowing intestines--but a little blood spilt is nothing on what is coming.

Nikola lets the charge build in his fingers, dancing gently over John's cock in a mockery of tenderness. That's when the screaming begins.

Each discharge of electricity leaves John twitching in pain and in pleasure, and Nikola panting like he has just come. Johnny's hard beneath his hand. He's always been a man who enjoyed receiving pain almost as much as he liked dealing out to others, and Nikola doesn't mind making this good for both of them.

Nikola closes his fist around John's cock, lowering the current coming from his hand to amild buzz, and pumps twice. John comes with a scream, and Nikola slaps his free hand down onto John's chest and pushes enough electricity through to stop his heart.

John jerks once, twice and is still, dead, while the discharge of energy leaves Nikola desperately grabbing his own cock and coming in spurts across John's abdomen.

Nikola has to work quickly now; restarting John's heart is a much more delicate task than stopping it. Nikola is experienced at this though, and even in the wake of an orgasm that has left his knees weak, he pushes in just the right places with just the right current and John once again jerks to life. That over with, Nikola flops down beside him and they both just breath for a moment.

It's amazing the difference a little electricity makes for John. He's loose-limbed now, and almost affectionate as he curls up against Nikola on the ruined sheets. It will months until John comes to him like this, once again unable to stand the urge to rip people apart for his own gratification. Nikola may not be able to fix Helen, he may not be able to keep the Sanctuary up and running in a manner Helen would approve of, but he can do this. He can keep John from indiscriminate slaughter for a short time, and he thinks Helen would approve of that. So when John next comes for this, Nikola will be here.

They don't talk, Nikola and John, not even as John leaves the bed and dresses. Nikola lets him go. He is sated still, and he doesn't have the energy for another argument about Helen or the Sanctuary or the price of beer in Belgium. John doesn't look back.


End file.
